Ant Arachne
A nonplayable race in DnMG Ant Arachne A small bug type monster of the arachne family, it bears a remarkably close resemblance to the "giant ant". This mimicry serves to fool the giant ants into thinking the "ant arachne" is one of their own kind. The arachne take advantage of this by mixing in with groups of giant ants and moving into their nests. Despite their resemblance to the giant ant, their disposition is very different, being quite ferocious in nature. As for food, they eat what the ants gather, and they hardly ever leave the nest, so one rarely encounters them above ground. They obtain a man as a reproductive partner in much the same way. When the giant ants bring a man back to the nest, they'll seize the man and carry him back to their own bed. Being exposed to the giant ant pheromones that pervade the nest makes them highly aroused and extremely lustful. They join with a man after binding his four limbs with the thread they spit out, and they like to firmly seize a mans hips with their arms and all their legs before slamming their own hips into him. It's not over after the man ejaculates. They're constantly exposed to pheromones, and they won't be satisfied just having sex once or twice in a row. They enjoy pleasure and milking semen by having sex again and again and slamming their hips together for as long as they like. They can't release pheromones like giant ants can, but the ants' pheromones stick thoroughly to them, and when a man sees the obscene effect it has on them, it will likely be impossible to suppress his desire. Unlike giant ants, they don't work all day. After capturing a man they have a lazy lifestyle, having sex with the man in their bed all day and night. The reason they have no need to work is that the men who become their husbands are the same as them. They rapidly grow corrupt along with them, and eventually the priority in their head will be thoughts of having sex with them. Ant Arachne as an Encounter Thanks to their Arachnid lineage, Ant Arachni can, on their turn, cast a bolt of webbing that does 1d4 Acid damage, and forces the affected enemy to make a DC 15 Constitution Saving Throw, or be rooted in place for the rest of their turn, unable to move or attack. Each turn, the affected creature can only make DC 15 Strength Saving Throws to try to break free. They will, however, ONLY use the above ability when engaged alone. However, due to their nature, this is rarely the case. They will often be found in groups with one or more Giant Ants. When this is the case, they will try to attack with their shovel, which deals 1d8 Blunt damage, or their front legs, dealing 1d4 Piercing damage. Lastly, being covered in a tough Exoskeleton from the waist down, they have a natural 5 Armor Class bonus.